Fight for the Future
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: They had fought for their friendship and now they were going to once again unite to fight for their firehouse. But what's really at stake? What shocking news does Severide tell Casey and how does he react? Based on a scene from eppy 2.05 'A Power Move' Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)


**Title: Fight for the Future**

**Summary: **They had fought for their friendship and now they were going to once again unite to fight for their firehouse. But what's really at stake? What shocking news does Severide tell Casey and how does he react? Based on a scene from eppy 2.05 'A Power Move' Contains some spoilers (missing broment scene)

**Disclaimer: **Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and we'd have a few sweet broments EVERY single eppy!

**A/N:** FOR THE LOVE OF CHICAGOFIRE would it kill them to give us one little freakin' broment? And I don't mean just a glance or them working side by side but them actually talking to each other as friends! Dang they said more in season 1 as frenemies than this season when they are supposed to be actual friends! *sigh* okay rant over. It was kinda hard to come up with something out of such a dry (broment-wise) eppy (AGAIN!) but we managed. Hope you all like it and forgive if it sucks (Alice's new eppy inspiration was lacking!) *sigh* Thanks!

_Note: "Words in double quotes and italics taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

_"I have some news…I'm taking over 51."_

In that moment he felt as if the wind had been sucked right out of him; sucker punched by an opponent that he basically held up his arms to in surrender. Only this time the opponent was his father.

"Uh…what?" Severide half whispers as his face screws into a look of disbelief and he stands up to leave.

"Kelly," Benny huffs as he stands up also.

"I thought Spellman was a ratbastard," Kelly growls as he slams his half-drunk bottle atop a small table and storms back into his apartment; Benny watching in exasperation.

"Kelly, hold up a minute!"

"That's why you've been hanging around and all friendly? So you can stab my boss in the back?" Severide looks at his father in disbelief before he grabs his keys and stomps toward the front door.

"Kelly…wait, we gotta talk."

"You wanna talk?" Severide turns back and offers a stony glare, "come by during regular office hours. You know where that is!"

"Wait…ah damn it!" Benny groans as the door to the quiet apartment slams shut; the wooden frame reverberating so heavily that a small box teeters on the edge before clattering to the ground.

Severide hurries toward his car and slumps down into the front seat. He turns on the ignition and peels away from the curb just as Benny comes rushing out; the lone figure standing in the middle of the street long after the classic mustang had rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

"Why the hell….how could he…damn him!" Severide's lips spout as he pulls his phone.

_"Kelly?" Casey's voice is heard in wonder._

"Yeah Matt…it's about…ah you know what…never mind," Severide huffs as he hangs up in haste and races off further into the night; his mind replaying his father's fateful words over and over….and over.

Casey looks at his phone and then at the boys whom he was enjoying a spirited game of RISK with.

"Who was that?"

"Uncle Kelly," Casey frowns as he looks at the time.

"What's going on?" Griffin wonders.

"I'm not…sure," Casey answers slowly. It wasn't that late but something in Severide's voice told him that not all was well and the nagging feeling in his gut wasn't to be ignored. "How about we take a trip to Auntie Christie's while I go see what's up with Uncle Kelly?"

"Can we come?"

"Think this might be adult talk," Casey replies with a small smile to Griffin. "But you know I'll get Christie to bring you both by the Firehouse next shift and you can talk to him then okay?" Casey asks with a tender smile.

"Okay."

Casey loads the three of them up into his truck, calling his sister on the way, apologizing for doing this at a somewhat late hour but telling her it couldn't be avoided; a friend needs help that was his obligation.

"Just drive safe and take care of Kelly," Christie tells him warmly as Casey gives his sister a firm nod and then heads back to his truck; the two boys offering a wave before they head inside to have some warm muffins with Violet and join in a family card game.

"Okay thanks," Casey mutters as he hangs up and then looks at the clock. He had tried the House, Molly's, his apartment, Shay's cell, even Benny – he got the same answer from everyone…'_we don't know where Kelly is sorry.'_

"Damn it Kelly…where are you?" Casey grumbles as he recalls something Shay mentioned and then turns his truck to the right at the last minute.

XXXXXXXX

Severide's lips utter a small grumble as he stares at the warped reflection of the lights on the watery surface; his fingers picking up nearby stones and tossing them into the small duck pond. His mind thinks back to Boden's harsh outbreak and then him and Casey trading worried glances before they follow their commander and Chief into his office only to be hit with the news that he was being ousted.

_"This is your House…fight for it!" _He recalls urging Boden. He and Casey had briefly joked about who would be the temporary replacement but never in his life would have guessed that his father would have been a consideration. _Was he asked or did he suggest it? _He tries to push aside the notion of his father suggesting it as that would have meant he purposely tried to undermine Boden and that was childish at best.

"Damn you dad," Severide curses in an undertone as he picks up another stone. But just before he does he hears a commotion a few yards away; closer to the parking lot and twists his head to see the silhouetted outline of a guy in a hoodie with three others around him. "Punks," he mutters to himself as he turns back to the water. He tosses another stone into the water, forcing soft ripples to appear, the lines on the water matching those on his brow.

But it wasn't until he hears a very familiar tone, growling 'let go', does he turn to give more rapt attention to the commotion behind him.

"Matt? What the hell…" Severide states in shock as he realizes that the person being attacked by the three punks is his friend. "Oh damn!" He softly curses as he leaps off the small wooden picnic table and races toward his struggling friend; charging at one and then forcing his body to slam into the one on the right.

The two of them fight in near silence for a few minutes longer; the five males exchanging grunts and growls until the two somewhat beleaguered fire fighters send the three young punks packing into the night from where they came.

"Matt?"

"Yeah…" Casey huffs as he tries to search his pockets for a tissue to wipe some fresh blood from his nose. "You okay…damn do you have…never mind I found one."

"Why are you here?" Severide asks sourly as he turns his back on his friend and heads back down toward the edge of the pond, retaking his seat on the wooden picnic table and casting his somber gaze onto the stillness of the water before him.

"You sounded…well not like you on the phone. Want to tell me what's going on?" Casey asks pointedly as he slowly shuffles toward his friend's back; hovering a few feet behind the table for a few moments.

"It's personal," Severide answers bitterly as he tosses another small stone into the water and leaves a soft curse to linger in the air.

"If this is about Boden then…"

"Boden quit."

"What?" Casey asks in utter surprise. "Who tol…"

"Dad told me," Severide answers with a brief snicker. "Yeah he'd know first," he growls as he gets up off the bench and heads down toward the water's edge. "That's why he came back. Damn bastard thought…"

"You're not making sense Kelly," Casey implores. "What is going on?"

"You'll find out tomorrow….or next time your on shift…or…"

"Or what?" Casey presses as his hand reaches out with some hesitation and rests on Severide's shoulder. Severide angrily jerks his shoulder away, turning to Casey with an angry glare.

"Why don't yu…" is all he manages before his expression instantly softens at Casey's roughed up appearance. "Your nose…ah damn why'd you come here," Severide huffs as he turns away from Casey's defeated expression; unable to look up on the soft torment in his warm eyes. His hands fish around in his pockets, finally finding a wadded up Kleenex and then turning back to Casey.

"Thank…"

"Here hold on because you'll just make yourself look even more sad and pathetic," Severide lightly smirks as he leans in and gently cleans away the fresh blood from Casey's nose and mouth before trying to find another clean Kleenex to give to his friend to continue the clean up.

"Thanks," Casey mutters softly as Severide pulls back with a nod and then turns around to face the water. "What happened? Is it Shay? Or…"

"Dad's the new interim Chief," Severide states point blank; his entire frame seizing as the words escape his lips.

Casey stares absently at Severide's back, allowing silence to grow so much so that a few moments later Severide turns to basically acknowledge the fact it wasn't a joke; he wasn't making it up. "You're serious," Casey states more than questions.

"Told me tonight. Said Boden resigned and he's the new interim Chief."

"That can't…51 is his House he…"

"I know that!" Severide half shouts as he grits his teeth and turns away; Casey's lips muttering an incoherent growl.

"How long did you know about this?"

"I already said…he told me tonight!"

"Kelly…come on, he's been back for…"

"You think I knew and just kept it to myself? You think I want him there all the time? You don't…"

"I don't know okay? This seems…"

"Yes out of the blue!" Severide interjects angrily. "Don't you dare think I stood before Boden telling him to fight for his House all the while knowing that he was going to get canned!"

"Okay I believe you and…you know it might not be that bad," Casey tries to bring the tension down.

"You don't have a father you wouldn't know!" Severide shouts before his heart sinks as Casey's expression instantly morphs into one of abject failure. "Oh damn Matt…I didn't mean…I'm sorry," he utters in true repentance. "That was uncalled for."

"No…I shouldn't have said that. I know there's still tension between you to. It won't be fine."

"Having him there…" Severide shakes his head as he turns away. "Benny Severide only ever did for Benny Severide. Even now with Beth…the latest poor woman to hitch herself to his train…this won't work. This won't…not with him there…Matt I can't…I just…no this won't work."

"You better not be thinking what I hope you're not thinking," Casey says as he takes a few steps closer so that they were now side by side.

"You mean transfer?"

"That's exactly it. You told Boden to fight so you better not be thinking of giving up!"

"He didn't listen."

"You better!"

"51's my home also," he huffs as he looks at Casey in misery. "I want to be happy for him but…but I know the cost. Damn we told Boden to fight! And this is what he does? Quit? What the hell! It's wrong….so wrong…" his voice dies into a whisper as he turns and walks a few more feet.

Casey studies his friend's tightly locked jaw and rigid posture as something inside finally clicks. It wasn't so much that Benny Severide was the new interim Chief it was the fact that Boden had quit – another father figure had walked out on him with out putting up much of a fight. Kelly Severide felt betrayed by another father figure. His father hadn't walked out on him, he had merely separated from his mother before his own life was taken but during that time he still saw him as much as he could; Kelly's was gone, moving from woman to woman and treating his past as something you mention in passing not actually deal with.

"I know why you came here," Casey mentions softly as Severide looks over in wonder. "It was the night of…"

"I remember okay!" Severide offers an angry spat before his eyes narrow.

"Andy's father had died and we came here to discuss…father's and sons. He knew you well enough to point out how attached you got to…"

"I know myself! This isn't the sa…" Severide tries to argue as he pulls back.

"It is the same!" Casey counters firmly as they stand a foot apart. "Boden was the next father figure you held onto, grew attached to and looked up to! Now he's gone and you're…"

"Shut up!" Severide hisses as he gives Casey a good shove backward. But Casey quickly regains his footing and holds his ground.

"Boden walked out on you! That's what's really bothering you about all this right? That's what you're really thinking right? He not only walked out on 51 but on you! Right?"

"Matt…."

"RIGHT?" Casey shouts back, the two of them standing in the cool dark of night with flushed faces and racing hearts.

"YES! Is that what you wanted to hear!"

"I know it seems that way but we both know Boden…he did what he thought was best but I don't believe he's gone for good."

"He gave up!"

"He didn't give up on you. He's been around too long and knows how to play the political game!" Casey tries to remind him. "I know it hurts…"

"Do you? Do you really? Your father died with your respect. Mine walks around like he's…I don't respect him okay? How the hell can I work for a man I don't respect?"

Casey gets the point and it's, in reality, a valid point he can't argue. "He'll be back. We both have to believe that and fight for it!"

"They are already looking for a reason to shut this place down and with us both going against the person they put in charge will not help our cause!" Severide retorts as he looks at Casey with a heavy frown. "Your nose is bleeding again," he utters in tender remorse as he looks around for another Kleenex.

"Thanks," Casey lightly whispers as he presses the small wadded up padding to his nose.

"If I didn't know him better I'd say he did it…oh hell I do know him better! He did it to screw Boden and us! To prove that he's still King of the world!"

"It might not be for that long," Casey tries again as Severide's countenance softens. "What?"

"You were always the peacemaker…always," he lightly shakes his head as he turns and heads back toward the bench, slumping down and staring at the peaceful smooth surface of the pond. "Andy always said that about you."

"I want peace between us. I know the animosity between you and your father and it's something I don't want to get into the middle of. I'm your friend Kelly and I'll support you, you know that. But 51 is my House also and I don't want to see it fall and I don't want either of us to transfer out. We both need to fight for this."

"Think he had this all planned?"

"I don't know," Casey admits in truth as he slumps down on to the top of the bench beside Severide, the two of them casting stony gazes onto the watery surface a few meters away. "I'm surprised…not as much as you…well maybe as much but I know this is affecting you in a different way."

"Why didn't he just stay and fight?" Severide groans as he looks away. "Did all those years mean nothing?"

"Why don't we go and ask him tomorrow?"

"Matt…"

"Look we both owe it to ourselves…we need to hear it from him, we need that closure. Whatever his plans we need to know. Otherwise…come next shift and we walk in there and your father is greeting us…"

"With a damn big smile!" Severide hisses.

"Whatever he does…we have to be prepared for it and for our teams. We all have to stick together. There will be those that will support the move…and those that don't and we're already labeled a problem house. We need to be united in this fight and our teams will support it no matter what way we turn."

"It's gonna be hell. He comes across as…no one can measure up Matt…I can't measure up."

"You're your own man right? At least that's what you keep telling everyone," Casey lightly smirks as Severide looks over, his expression softening as he sees Casey's inoffensive one.

"Yeah…yeah I do," Severide nods firmly as he offers Casey a smile and then looks back at the water. "How are the boys?"

"They miss you. We played RISK tonight," Casey mentions with an affectionate smile.

"How was that? Did you let them win?"

"Let them?" Casey retorts weakly. "They had to let me win," he softly chuckles. "I think Griffin's gonna run for president when he's older."

"Probably win too," Severide adds with a smile as the mood lifts, the tension drops and the banter becomes friendly. "Ben like to play also?"

"He's sort of a quiet dictator," Casey snickers. "If I wasn't there as mediator I think those two would come to blows."

"Always knew that about you."

"Okay just because…"

"Remember your first neighbours? The Olson's?" Severide turns to Casey with a small eyebrow wag.

"That isn't fair," Casey tries to protest.

"Or what about the time with the Millers…"

"Those two would have killed each other if…" Casey sputters in his defense.

"Or what about the time…"

"Are you done?" Casey interjects as Severide grins and nods. "Remember the Walton's?"

"Oh damn…" Severide laughs. "Man the look on your face when she said she was really a man and her husband…" his voice trails off as they start to reminisce a few other moments were Casey was forced to step in the middle of feuding families and play peacemaker.

The two of them sit side by side in the cool night air a bit longer, the banter still light but each of them knowing what tension the next day would bring. They'd face their now former Chief and get a sense of his future plans, his thoughts and his next moves and then return to their firehouse with a renewed desire to fight for their future and their firehouse and their friend; Boden was like a father to both and family was worth fighting for.

During the time that both were sitting by the water, Casey had pulled his keys and etched into the corner of the table one word…one word that would stand as a silent reminder of why the place was chosen and what each came away remembering was most important in their lives…

_'family'_

It wasn't brought about by blood…it was born from loyalty to each other and worth fighting for. And in the end…they'd win the fight.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** thoughts? I hope this wasn't too lame! I didn't want to do much of a speculation piece (b/c A I don't like them and not sure how they'll deal with the Boden leaving issue and B we know Boden will be back!) so I wanted to make just a small broment to explain Kelly's getting up and leaving after Benny told him the news and of course his rather dismayed expression and hope you all like this. And as always you know I need my wee bit of Casey whump/hurt and some Severide comfort :D hope you all liked it also and please do review and thanks! Now with a 3 week hiatus (yes back nov 12 *Groan) we'll need your feedback to keep us going for you all! Thanks everyone!


End file.
